Maybe Memories
by BloodyEeveeInIce
Summary: Despite having no memory as to what had occurred several years ago, something...or someone, has been bothering the minds of the past, present, and future hedgehogs. Just when all seemed well, evil makes a reappearance, perhaps stronger than it was before. Will the three have to team up once more? Based after the events of Sonic 06. Sonadow and Silvaze. Rated T for violence.
1. Black and Blue

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up that day, the happiest I had been since my artificial life had begun. Never would I have thought that something so feminine as a wedding day would excite me this much.

I look down at the cobalt hedgehog embracing me, one hand wrapped underneath my shoulder, the other laid over my chest, fingers fondling my fur.

I smile, knowing he has slept easy and will be happy when he wakes. It is my job to protect him, after all.

If anything were to ever happen to him, I would not know what I would do.

"Shadow…" a whisper echoes through my head.

Looking down to Sonic, I see him shift his weight slightly, but he remains silent and asleep.

"Shadow!" the voice shouts. I jump a little, bending my ears down. "Remember…" the voice seems to come from inside my mind, dark and intruding, trying to find its way to my most private thoughts.

I check on Sonic once more, making sure that my involuntary cringe had not woken him. It had not.

"Remember…me…" the voice whispered and faded out.

Remember who?…

That voice…deep, dark, sinister…

Suddenly a memory flashes before my eyes. A scepter…a shadow…eternal flame…a name…

Iblis?… The name burns in my mind, begging for an image to cling to, but nothing comes.

I see Sonic's eyes flutter and open.

**Sonic's POV**

Feeling Shadow stir above me, I involuntarily awaken. I look up at him, and he looks down at me. He seems confused. Distant, even. Concerned, I sit up slightly and take his hand.

"Shadow? Are you okay?"

He nods once, just enough so I can see it. "Yes." His voice is quiet. "Yes, I'm fine." Hearing this, I perk up, happy to know he's okay. "Great!" I chime, and kiss his cheek. "I would hope so, at least! I mean, being what day it is." I smile at him, and he flashes a weak one back. Eventually the weak smile grows into a grin, and he stands up.

"Yes. Today is going to prove to be quite a busy one." he says, and he pulls me up into his embrace. "Don't worry about me, love. I was just a little drowsy."

I hug him. "Awesome! Ooh, since today's special, can I make us breakfast?"

He hugs back, gently. "Sure. Anything you want."

I let go of him for a moment, and jump up and down. "Woohoo! Let me go the kitchen. I'll be back."

He pulls me close, and we kiss once. "Alright, Sonic. I'll be in here."

I nod, and make my way into the kitchen. I'm rummaging through the fridge when suddenly, a voice rings through my ears.

"Sonic…"

I stand up straight, and look behind me. Was that Shadow…? No, couldn't be. That voice didn't belong to him. I look around, and, as expected, no one is there. I shrug. I'm kinda hyper this morning. I'm probably just hearing things in my excitement.

I just re-open the fridge when the voice is heard again.

"Sonic…do you…remember me?"

This time, the voice seems closer, and I feel my fur stand up on end for a moment. I spin around, expecting to see someone behind me, but again, there's nothing. I sigh. I must be losing it. Maybe I should calm down a little. It must just be nerves.

"You must remember me, don't you, Sonic?"

Okay, now I'm freaked out. This couldn't possibly happen three times in a row.

Suddenly, I feel lightheaded, and a strange image appears in my mind. There's…a fire, and I hear a girl's voice cry out in agony. Her voice seems very real, so much that I almost jump out the window to go look for her, so I can help cease her pain. Just as her cries fade away, something else rings through my ears. Laughter. A strange laugh that is wicked, demented, and evil. I feel a strange pang in my chest, enough so that I rest a hand on it, so I may breathe. Finally, the pain goes away, and the laugh is gone. I look down at my hand. I'm trembling.

At this point, Shadow speeds in to my side. He holds my shaking hand, and caresses it gently. He says nothing, he just watches me, and I watch him. He seems quite concerned, and I snap myself back to reality. _C'mon, Sonic. Don't look like an idiot in front of your fiancée…_

I smile at him, and jump off the counter, returning to the fridge. I go about my business, but I can feel Shadow's eyes burning through the back of my head.

**Shadow's POV**

Could that really just have happened?…to him?…after he had awoken, I had tried to block it out, but it looks as if that voice wants to get our attention.

But why today? Our wedding day! Of all the times someone or something could choose to try to fuck things up, why today!?

I growl involuntarily under my breath, and know that Sonic had turned to look at me before I could turn my gaze to him.

"It was someone in your head, wasn't it?" I ask. He looks surprised, and frightened. He walks to my side and puts a finger under my chin, moving my head so that he can look me in the eyes.

"Yes. But it's gone now." he kisses my lips lightly, "Today is our wedding day, a day just for us, the day that we've been waiting for…"

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me, regretting that I had ever mentioned that wretched voice. Calming myself, I reply to him. "Let us not think about foolish things on this day. Our day." I kiss him on the forehead, stroking his quills.

He smiles and laughs. "Go wait in the living room. Breakfast will be done soon." He looks into my eyes and I cannot help but smile in return. I nod and break the embrace. Sauntering into the living room, I let my mind wander.

He is mine today. All mine, and after we say our vows he will be my responsibility and mine alone. I swear that I won't let this day be ruined. This voice may be a threat to us, but I must keep this mask and not let my anger show, for his sake.

**Sonic's POV**

I wouldn't dare tell Shadow about what I heard exactly. Not today. Perhaps not ever. I'm not sure what it was…but that isn't important. Part if me is curious, wanting to know how he knew what was wrong. I wonder…is that why he seemed so distant this morning when I woke up? That must be it. Well, he doesn't seem interested in sharing, but that's understandable. I don't feel like sharing anything myself. Apparently a strange voice, or apparition of some kind, wants to mess with us. Today? Really? Today of all days? Oh, well. About an hour has passed since I had my vision. Nothing else has came to me, so I think I'll let this go. Nothing can phase me today. Egghead's not around anymore to stick his nose in my business, and I have nothing to worry about. This day belongs to Shadow and I. Some stupid ghost, or whatever the hell it was, isn't gonna do anything to ruin this day.

Looking down at my work, I'm pleased with the results of my cooking. I can think Amy for the lessons. I'm lucky that cooking came so easily to me, and Shadow always seems to like it when I make something for us. Sitting things down at the table, I walk back to where Shadow is. He's lounging in our bed, half asleep. However, he notices me in the doorway, and walks to me. We join hands and walk towards the kitchen together. We walk for a moment, when suddenly a chill goes down my neck.

"Sonic…"

It's that voice again. I shake it off, and don't stop walking. I don't want to draw attention to myself.

Suddenly, I hear a girl, the same girl, scream again. She screams my name. Name. Name?

Elise…?

I stop in my tracks, and Shadow stops as well. He's staring. Looking up at him quickly, I grin. "Um, nothing. I saw something on the floor."

Shadow raises an eyebrow. I highly doubt he believes me. I wonder why I even lied to begin with. I just want today to go off without a hitch.

He seems like he wants to say something, but apparently he decides against it, and we walk into the kitchen together, to have our breakfast.

…

**Silver's POV**

Screams… blood curdling, earsplitting screams of pure agony. Burning lava floods the streets and people run for cover, only to be overcome by the flames.

I am looking down on my world from the sky. The sky that has turned a coal shade of black… so different from the usual pale blue.

I turn and look for the palace. Fire rains down on the only home I have ever known. I focus my thoughts on the palace hear the screams of pain and terror.

I try to locate one person. The most important person in this land.

Princess Blaze.

I search through the halls and corridors, and I eventually find her in her room. Her thoughts are calm and she doesn't panic. No guards are by her side.

Now is my chance…

"Silver…" an evil voice chuckles in my head.

Blaze?…No, of course not.

"You don't remember me, do you?…Pathetic, useless excuse for a royal guard…where is your object of affection now?…" the voice grimly whispers.

She is in the palace, in her room, standing by the window.

Laughter.

"Check again." I can hear a smile in that voice. A shiver runs down my spine.

I search with my mind. Blaze's room…it's empty. I search the rest of the palace, looking for that red flame that burns inside her soul. Eventually, I find it… only for it to be extinguished by a writhing mass of dark and maddeningly sinister being…

"Blaze!" I yell out to the darkness. I try to move, but my vision goes black. Only for a moment. I am teleported into space. Stars float around me in the sky and I am glowing whitish-yellow, floating in the sky as if I were a star myself.

Two portals suddenly burst forth from each side of me. Two other hedgehogs step out , glowing golden in the night sky. They do not acknowledge my presence, but instead keep their attention centered on the darkness in front of us.

A purplish black mass of shadow is surrounding a single point in the sky. Fog-like tentacles protrude from it and probe the stars, extinguishing their light like a snuffer would a candle.

A deafening crack echoes through my very being and an orange mass of flame explodes from the center of the darkness and intertwines itself into it's opposite.

They writhe and polymerize into a single great and penultimate being…

"Solaris?…" I speak aloud.

I jump, awake and startled. I look over to see Umbra shaking me.

"You were screaming again, Silver…" Umbra looks into my eyes, worried.

"Yeah…thanks for waking me," I ruffle my quills with one hand, the other supporting my weight so that I could sit up. "Anyway, time for work."

…

**Shadow's POV**

It has been at least three hours since I have seen Sonic. I have been in this dressing room for what seems like an eternity.

Maybe it is just the company I am keeping. Rouge has been knit-picking at my quills since I got here. Omega on the other hand…I do not mind him so much. He has just been abnormally quiet today.

"Are you sure that you like the way your quills look? Because we can make them look different, I mean-" I cut her off mid sentence.

"They're the same as they always look, Rouge." I say it sternly, maybe a little too much, I betray some annoyance in my voice.

"Someone has their boxers in a bunch because they can't see their husband until the ceremony…or are they briefs?" Rouge eyes me in a way that I am not sure I am comfortable with.

"No, you're wrong…" I say, looking straight into the mirror.

"Yeah, you're right, you always seemed more like a boxers sort of guy…Sonic on the other hand…" She says, arms crossed and mind wandering.

I growl lowly under my breath, letting her know that she has gone too far.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." She says, still examining my tuxedo. I straighten my bow tie and feel ready.

"By my calculations, only five minutes remain until the start of the ceremony." Omega says in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you, Omega." I grin to myself, closing my eyes. I take a deep breath. "It's time."

**Sonic's POV**

I feel joy. I feel love. I feel excitement. I feel faint.

And probably a lot of other things too, but nothing comes to mind at the moment. Tails is grasping my cummerbund, attempting to adjust it. "Sonic…do you think you could stay still for just a minute? Please? It's already impossible enough to fasten this thing…"

I now realize that I've been bouncing up and down, humming to myself. I'm not sure why I'm so hyper, so jovial. Here I am, Sonic the Hedgehog, actually WANTING to get married. I never thought it would happen I don't think Tails did either.

"Sonic! Do you REALLY have to go through with this?"

Or Amy.

I spin around and face her, and she adjusts my pants as I speak.

"Yes, Amy. Y'know how bad I've been wanting this."

She mumbles something under her breath that I don't pick up on, but Tails must have, because he gives her a dirty look.

Tails flies up and tucks a flower in my tux, and looks me over! "Yup! That's everything, Sonic! You're good to go!"

I clasp my hands together. "Great! I'm so ready!"

Amy glances down at her watch. "We got about five minutes…" she looks up at me. "Ah, wait! You're missing your tie!"

I freeze. Aw, damn.

"Um, what tie?" I pretend. I feel Amy reach in my back pocket, and I jump. "Dude! Watch where you put your hands…!"

Amy frowns and holds up the light blue bow tie I had hidden. "This tie, Sonic."

Tails crosses his arms. "Sonic, you told me you'd wear it."

I hang my head in defeat. "Alright, alright…I just don't like how it feels on my neck."

Amy chimes in. "Oh, but you look sooooo cute in it!" I stare at her in bewilderment.

Tails jumps up. "I think Shadow would like it if you wore it, Sonic."

I turn my attention to him. Hmm, I suppose that's true. He is very classy. Taking the tie from Amy, I place it around my neck. "There. Is everyone happy?"

Amy looks at her watch again. "One minute."

I nearly jump three feet up, and my voice cracks when I squeal. "Crap! Later, guys! I'll see ya at the reception!" Blasting out of the room, I look for the room I must soon enter, so that I may finally marry my love.

**Shadow's POV**

I look at the watch on my wrist. It is the exact time that the ceremony is supposed to start. As per usual, Sonic will be fashionably late.

Rouge taps me on the shoulder. "Do you think he is coming" she says lowly.

I laugh and nod my head. "Of course he is, he wouldn't miss this for the world." As soon as the words escape my mouth, the blue blur himself darts into the room. Stopping in front of me, he grabs my hands and grins in one swift motion.

I smile in return, showing my fangs.

"Let us begin…" says the official presiding over the ceremony.

"_Where _is your tie?" I whisper through gritted teeth as the priest begins to speak.

"What tie?" he replies, giving me a confused look.

**Sonic's POV**

I just can't get away with this, can I? That stupid tie is gonna have to be around my neck, one way or another. Who knows, though? Maybe I can convince Shadow that there wasn't one to begin with.

"There was no tie. It didn't come with one!" I whisper as soft as possible.

Shadow lowers his gaze in a stern manner. I can never fool him.

I jump when I feel a hand in my back pocket. Amy! "Here it is!" she whispers, and ties around my neck quickly. Tightly, too.

Shadow glares at Amy to return where she was, and after she sees him, she slinks back into place. Everyone is staring, and the official has stopped speaking. All eyes are on me.

"May we continue, sir?" he asks.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks, and Shadow chuckles lightly. I look at the official. "Yeah, um…yes! Of course." _Keep your cool, Sonic._

And so the guy rambles on, and I'm not really paying much attention. My gaze rests on Shadow, first enemy, then boyfriend, then lover, now soon-to-be husband. Amazing how life changes. I watch him, admiring every detail. His quills, those haunting eyes, his perfect body…everything about him is the best thing. Not to mention his mysterious yet sweet personality.

At this point, he's noticed my staring, and is staring back. His eyes glimmer at me, and I can see the message his gaze. Heh.

_I love you too, Shadow-kun, _I message back with my own gaze.

My ears pick up on the minister guy saying something about vows. Vows, vows…yikes, I hope I can remember mine. I think Shadow's supposed to go first, though. Maybe hearing his will spark my memory. He squeezes my hand gently to get my attention, and I look back into his eyes. I smile when I notice that there is a light blush across his muzzle.

**Shadow's POV**

I look to the priest and he nods, smiling. Looking into Sonic's emerald eyes, I pour my heart out through my words.

"Sonikku, you are the only great thing that has ever happened to me…before you…I was lost…no where to go…no one to turn to… I was scorned and blamed the world, and the people, for my problems…then you came along…and I'll admit that, at first, I thought that I would never see you like I do now…but when I got to be alone with you…no one to mess anything up…just getting to be ourselves with each other…I quickly changed my mind… even when we made it official that we were together…we had responsibilities to protect this planet and its people…with most major threats gone, I am proud to marry you today, and call you my husband… you are my only responsibility now, Sonikku…and I promise…that I will protect your heart…with my life…" I blush and squeeze his hands lightly. The priest looks to Sonic, and I still do not break contact with my love.

**Sonic's POV**

I'm lost in Shadow's words for a moment, and almost forget that it's my turn. I takes nearly all of my power not to just lean forward and kiss him now. I smile, and stare into his eyes. Clearing my throat, I try to remain calm and just let the words flow from within.

"Shadow-kun. I wanna start by saying that I'm not very good with words. So please forgive me if I come off as cheesy or anything other than sincere. I promise that I mean every bit of what I say, when I say, that you have changed my life forever. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone, honestly. I never really have in the past. I was never one for romance, or relaxing, because I'd never have much time for it. I was always so busy! I was always on the go, and stuff like that never even crossed my mind. I didn't realize how important these things are in life until I met you. You keep me grounded, in a good way, so that I don't fly off the face of Mobius. I'm sure I wouldn't even be around anymore if it wasn't for you. I know we think very differently, and we share different views on things. All in all, we're opposites. But… I think that we're standing here today, together, living proof that opposites really do attract. And…I couldn't be happier, really…I'm so thrilled that we're getting married…and I want to thank you for showing me that sometimes, it's okay to slow down a little, because if you don't, you may miss out on the best thing that's ever happened to you." I squeeze his hands back, and smile warmly.

**Shadow's POV**

I feel warmth rise to my face and know that a dark crimson has flooded my cheeks. Resisting the urge to kiss the cobalt hedgehog before me, I smile.

"The rings?" the priest asks.

"Just the one, Sir, I have had the other for a while." I say, nodding to the official.

I look back to Sonic's face…he is very confused, but I cannot help but feel that deep down, he knows.

Placing one hand on my left wrist, I let a while light out from my hand and one of my inhibitor rings drops into my palm. I immediately feel strength course through my veins… a regulating, healthy strength that will mean the difference between life and death…if I am ever in need of its help…

"Shadow…" he says breathlessly.

"It's fine, Sonic," I smile. I grab his hand and hold it out. My hand glows a bright white and the ring clicks, settling onto his wrist.

**Sonic's POV**

It's an honor, truly, to wear this. I didn't really know what we'd do about the rings. And I love what Shadow's decided. Sure, I worry about his power surges, but, with the other still with him, I assume that it will be alright. I feel something surge through myself as I stare at the ring. I look back to Shadow, who smiles at me. I return the smile, and we continue to watch each other as the priest continues.

"Now then," he turns to me. "Do you, Sonic, take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I look back at Shadow, and squeeze his hand.

"I do."

**Shadow's POV**

"And do you, Shadow, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest recites.

I stare into his eyes and see a tear. Not wanting this moment to end, but not wanting to put him through anymore anxiety, I reply.

"I do."

"You may kiss." The priest says happily.

Sonic wastes no time and quickly presses his lips to mine. A classy kiss… regrettably not lasting too long. We break the kiss, and that was the beginning.


	2. I Caught Fire

**Silver's POV**

Today has been a slow day. I am on duty in the throne room where Princess Blaze presides. She has spent most of her day making the rather tough decisions of the land. For the Royal Guards who loyally keep watch, it can be boring… but I'm not complaining. Protecting the Princess is what I have devoted my life to. Besides, just being near Princess Blaze sets my heart on fire.

Beautiful purple fur, clothes fit tightly to the smallest detail, long lean figure…

I snap back to more…professional…thoughts as the Crier announces to Princess Blaze that all complaints have been dealt with for the day.

"But their will surely be more tomorrow…" she sighs and frowns, getting up from the Royal Throne and beginning down the long carpet that leads into the main hallway.

I look to Umbra, who was standing at the other side of Blaze's throne. She nods that we should follow. We start, but Blaze holds out a hand.

"I think only one guard will be necessary to escort me to my room, thank you." she says, slightly annoyed. Starting off down the hallway, she does not give us much time to decide.

I put my hands together in a pleading motion and mouth "please" to Umbra. She smiles and nods.

I run out of the throne room and into the hallway.

Blaze is nowhere to be seen.

_Relax, Silver…I'm sure she just went ahead without you, to her room, _I tell myself.

"Silver…" an evil voice chuckles. I know that voice, and it makes me panic. I dart down the hallway and upstairs to Princess Blaze's room.

I try the door, but it is locked. I focus my energy on a chair inside the room, stand back, and slam the chair against the door. The door splinters and breaks enough for me to walk into her room.

I prepare myself for the worst…and I am greeted with just that. I see Blaze wrapped in the arms of a black hedgehog. He turns to me and grins, chuckling.

"Her heart is mine…" he whispers menacingly.

A purple tendril of shadows extents from the hedgehog's arm and finds its way down Blaze's throat, drawing out a burning still beating heart. He spits on her heart, extinguishing her flames. He places her heart in his hand.

He looks at me, grins a spiky-toothed grin, and squeezes her heart to ash. Inhaling the burnt remnants of the heart that I have sought after for so long, he disappears into thin air.

Blaze's lifeless body drops to the floor. I go to her and shed a tear.

Blackness fades from my vision suddenly and I see Princess Blaze laying in her bed, fast asleep. My mind spins…wondering who that was, and panicking, wondering if that being poses a real threat to the Princess…MY Princess…

…

**Sonic's POV**

I stand on the stage, staring out into the crowd. I look down at my wrist, and Shadow's…_our _inhibitor ring glows slightly. I smile at it, and look back up into the crowd.

I've put on a more casual outfit, as most people have. That tie is gone, thank goodness.

I close my eyes briefly and recite the lyrics of the song in my head. This will be the first time Shadow, or any of my friends other than Tails, will hear me sing. Tails tells me I'm great at it, and…well, I probably won't deny that. But still, I hope Shadow likes it.

I open my eyes, and everyone else has arrived, including my dear Shadow. I look down at him, and he smiles at me. I smile back. Picking up the microphone, I look to the band behind me. I nod, and the light music begins to flow in the air. As the time to begin arrives, I take a deep breath, and let my voice go free.

**Shadow's POV**

This reception has turned into a real party. I chuckle to myself, happy with the way tings have went today. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves. Even Omega has been giving compliments. Surprising, right?

Tails is happily sitting with Amy, who seems to be calm now, almost accepting. Knuckles is connected at the hip to Rouge. Which is probably a good thing because she is drunk off her ass and needs someone who can stand up straight. I laugh aloud again.

And just when I thought neither me nor Sonic could get any happier, he tells me he is going to sing. I smile. Our song.

I see him take the stage, he looks down at me and I smile. He returns it warmly. He looks to the band and beautiful melodies dance through the air.

"Blue and Yellow…" I sigh happily. Smiling, I feel warmth in the pit of my stomach and wait for his melodies to grace my ears.

_And it's all in how you mix the two  
__And it starts just where the light exists  
__It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
__And it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it_

I stare at him in awe. His voice…it is absolutely perfect…

My vision flashes black and purple. It is almost like someone put a black light behind my eyes and highlighted the world with neon markers.

_Well you're never gonna find it  
__If you're looking for it  
__Won't come your way…  
__Well you'll never find it…  
__If you're looking for it…_

Sonic's voice distorts into a beautifully sinister whisper no higher than the flit of a butterfly's wings.

_Should've done something, but I've done it enough  
__By the way your hands were shaking  
__Rather waste some time with you…_

A neon purple and black hedgehog flashes behind Sonic. My heart thumps hard in my chest.

An evil laugh echoes through my ears, the dark being smiles and looks directly in the eyes with serpent-like pupils.

He motions with his hands, to Sonic's neck and wrings his hands out like a wet towel.

No…it can't be…he can't…

_And you never would have thought in the end,  
__How amazing it feels just to live again-_

The black being wraps his hands around Sonic's neck, the song stops, he chokes and sputters. A dribble of blood drops down his chin, followed by a steady stream.

I charge the stage and pin the hedgehog to the ground.

"Who in the hell do you think you are!? How dare you hurt my Sonikku…you better hope he is alright or I swear that I will-"

"Shadow!" Sonic screams. My vision snaps back to reality and I see Sonic holding my shoulders worryingly.

No blood.

Thank God there is no blood…

I sigh and look down. The lead guitarist for the band that was hired by us for the reception is laying underneath me, trembling.

I get up and offer him a hand.

"I am so sorry…I just do not know what came over me…" I shake my head and close my eyes, placing one hand on my quills.

"Shadow…what-"

"Sonic, I just need to go lie down…excuse me, everyone."

"Chaos Control." I whisper under my breath.

Sonic grabs my arm and we disappear in a flash of white.

**Sonic's POV**

When the light in my eyes clears, I am still grasping Shadow's arm. He is trembling terribly. So much that I can feel it in my hand, in my grip. I look around for a moment. Our bedroom. Okay, at least he thought of somewhere for us to go instead of sending us to a random location. I look at him again, and he is looking away from me. But I happen to notice a light tear run down his muzzle.

"Shadow…I-I don't know what the hell happened…but…"

"Don't ask. Just…" his voice is shaky. "…don't."

I stare at him, perplexed. "Shadow…you love me, right?"

He nods quickly. "Of course I do…" more tears escape him, and he grits his teeth as thy fall.

"Then…won't you tell me what happened…?" I walk closer to him, and wrap my arms around him. "…Please?" I breath the question on his neck, hoping that temptation will compel him to answer me.

**Shadow's POV**

I shiver and shutter. Curse him and that sexy uke voice.

"No, no, I can't." I say breathlessly.

He places both his arms around my shoulders, embracing me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon, Shadow-kun! Please?" He breathes down my neck once again and I feel another shiver creep down my spine.

"Sonic…" I shutter. "No…" I'm doing everything I can to avoid giving in to him.

He kisses my neck. I moan lightly, and he knows that he has succeeded.

"Shadow-kun…" he giggles.

"S-Sonic…p-please…" I stutter. "Fine…but you're not going to like it…"

**Sonic's POV**

I turn him around and smile. "That's my Shadow-kun…" I lean forward and press out lips together lightly. He kisses back gently. He then breaks it, and stares at me in the eyes.

"You're lucky you're so damn attractive."

I chuckle. "I know…" we both sit on the bed, and he takes my hand. I look in his crimson eyes, and listen to him talk.

**Shadow's POV**

"Everything was fine, then you started singing, which was beautiful by the way, but…I started hallucinating or having another vision…or something. I saw this black and purple hedgehog…he looked a lot like me. He was smiling…and choking you…and you were spitting up blood, and Sonic…I was so scared. That after all this time I would lose you on the very day I had been waiting for my whole life. I wouldn't let it happen, so I attacked him…but then…I snapped out of it. The hedgehog was either gone or never there…and I pounced on the guitarist. God, that was embarrassing…" I chuckle a little and wait for a reaction.

**Sonic's POV**

I stare at him, my husband, my love, with nothing but concern. "Shadow…" I snuggle close to him, and kiss his cheek. "Whatever that stupid vision was…" I look up at him. "It must be connected to the other visions we've had."

He nods, and rests his head on my shoulder. "I feel as if I've messed up the entire day."

"What!? No way." I say, stroking his quills. "This wasn't your fault…and besides. That vision wasn't real, right? I'm totally fine! And another thing…" I lift his head up with my thumb, and he stares at me. "Since we left early, we have plenty of time to do other things…" I lean in and kiss him.

**Shadow's POV**

I kiss him back. Distracted by my thoughts, it is not what he is expecting.

"Shadow-kun…is something wrong?…" he asks softly, breathing on my neck, strategically placing kisses in the spots that make me shiver.

"Sonikku…I can't…I want to believe me…but I can't…it wouldn't be fair to you, I'm not going to be able to put everything I have into it…and that is what you deserve…" he looks me in the eyes.

**Sonic's POV**

I stare at him for a moment, and his eyes are sad. I sigh, and kiss his neck once, gently. He sighs and I stop. I look back at him. Yes, he's right. That fire that's usually in his eyes when we do this is nowhere to be found. But…the fire is in me. How unfair is this? I look down. I stare back at him. I could try to seduce him, really, but…I don't wanna push him into anything. I kiss him, in a more tender way, and look in his eyes.

"Look…if you're not feelin' it, I understand." I say, but the lie is evident in my voice. However, I continue. "We could always try tomorrow, or something…" I sigh. Maybe my disappointment will put a spark in him, maybe. I lay back on the bed while he continues to sit, and I cross my legs in the air. He's not looking at me at the moment, so I take this time to scan his body with my eyes.

Sighing again, I can't help but feel a little selfish. But…with someone like him, you kinda can't help it. I don't even care if it's not perfect like always…I just…tonight is special. I cover my eyes with my hands and hum gently.

**Shadow's POV**

I sense disappointment in his voice and realize that this is not fair to him.

"This is our wedding night, if it is that special…we should not waste it." I look at him and smile. I lean over him and place a passionate kiss on his lips.

**Sonic's POV**

My tail wags gently, and I kiss him back, with a smile.

_Always works._

Shadow straddles me, and we stare at each other. I am smiling, but I can't help but have a small trace of sorrow in my heart for him. This day has been different than we both expected, all because of that stupid voice. All I know is that it better stay away now, or I'm gonna be REALLY pissed. Shadow's eyes are sad, but his smile is seductive. I know this is going to be unusual, but I think I'll be okay. We kiss passionately, and once again, we catch fire.


End file.
